


Of All the Gin Joints

by st_aurafina



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before she gets married, Beverly Crusher meets a woman on a balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Gin Joints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturnofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnofthemoon/gifts).



> Thanks to Lilacsigil for the beta.

Beverly rested her head on the cool stone of the balcony. She couldn't remember whose idea it was to have a bachelorette party, but she was beginning to regret agreeing to it. Her head thumped. Who knew there was a gin joint at the top of Copernicus Tower? Who knew they still made gin?

"Gorgeous view like this, and you've got your eyes closed? That is a pity." The voice was disturbingly close to Beverly's ear.

Beverly pushed herself upright. She was standing face to face with a woman who had wild curls and a wide smile. Beverly looked at her for a few moments. There was something not right about this scene.

"You're on the wrong side of the balcony," she said, finally. "Why aren't you falling?" She looked around her, nothing else seemed to be floating. The gravity generators were obviously still functional.

"Ah, but I'm not falling, I'm gliding elegantly downwards. I've only stopped to steal a kiss from the bride-to-be." The woman leaned across the balcony and pressed her lips against Beverly's. "There. Now I'll be on my way."

Beverly watched as she slowly descended on a black microfiber line to the floor below. She leaned over the balcony; the woman, dressed in a workman's coverall, was using a cutting tool to slice an opening through the plexi-plate window.

She blew Beverly a kiss from below. "Good luck with the big day, darling. I hope he or she knows how lucky they are." Then she was gone, leaving Beverly to wonder if she had just seen what she had just seen, or if it was a gin-induced hallucination. She turned to go back to her party and ask if anyone knew about juniper toxicity in humanoids, but before she could, every alarm in the building went off. She saw the woman one more time, wearing in an elegant evening gown as if she had been attending the party upstairs. The woman pressed her finger to her lips, slipped out through the security check and vanished into the dim twilight of Copernicus City.


End file.
